1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to booth seating, and more particularly, relates to restaurant/cafeteria booth seating having an upwardly collapsible seat portion having a linkage system to facilitate movement of the seat toward the back rest. The invention additionally relates to a method of using such an apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Booth seating is a common and frequently used furniture option for public eating places and private kitchens alike. Public eating places historically have provided patrons with a wide variety of seating options; however, the restaurant booth has provided a certain amount of privacy and intimacy with members of one's dining party that patrons have continued to enjoy over the years. Moreover, booths can be a space saver for restaurant owners and can be custom built to provide seating in a number of different configurations. These advantages have transcended commercial venues and have made booth seating a desirable option for private kitchens as well.
The typical booth seating construction found in public eating places includes a plastic laminated frame with foam padding on the seat portion and back rest. The foam padding is typically covered by fabric or vinyl, and the booth typically has a solid base that sits upon the ground. However, other variations of booth construction and styles are known in the art.
One of the drawbacks of booth seating is that they are cumbersome compared to tables and chairs. Booths are generally heavy and large, and thus, difficult to maneuver. Another disadvantage is that booths are more difficult to maintain than tables and chairs. The crevices of a booth are often difficult to access and the immobility makes it difficult to reach all sides of the booth. Moreover, if the fabric or vinyl tears or stains, the covering or even entire booth needs to be replaced which can be very expensive. Lastly, booths are difficult to store given their large size and awkward construction. Storage may be necessary, for example, for routine cleaning and maintenance of floors. Storage is also desirable if the booths are used in a so-called “multi-purpose rooms” that serve double duty as a cafeteria and another purpose such as a recreation or exercise area. However, booths take up a lot of space and do not collapse easily with one another to facilitate their storage.
In light of the foregoing, booth seating which is collapsible, easy to maneuver, and easy to maintain is desired within the field.